Singing Farewells
by Sunrise-Breaker
Summary: Miku is going away on a six-month world tour and is leaving the very next day at the crack of dawn. What does Len want to say before he never sees her for half a year? Or better yet, what does he want her to understand?


**This is very short, neat, and not really all that fluffy although I might write additional chapters in the form of letters, phone calls, and exchanges…maybe. Contains references from the manga, some songs, and whatever else I could think of. I wrote this listening to "Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai" and "Gengetsukan" and then "Nakimushi Kareshi" at the very end.**

* * *

"I really like nee-san. I can't recall a time when nee-san was not around and I'd never get lonely."

The spring onion juice flowed and ran out of her mouth before she could even swallow and choke. She could've damaged her vocal chords, and that could be lethal in their line of work. She was going on a world tour and this is what their private, last moment talk was about when he came to her? Ridiculous! Then again, so was the reason she was going around the world. A certain ice-cream loving maniac tried to pull another ice-cream selling scam and sent them all back to the tent in Hokkaido. Fortunately plans were already made before the remaining money even went bye-bye. She wanted to cancel the plans, but now that they're all out of funding, she has to push through to earn some income. She was going to be on duets and group renditions with other international Vocaloids. Thankfully, Luka was able to provide an English crash course.

"By nee-san, you mean…"

He called a lot of his seniors (who are mostly girls) nee-san, but he can also refer to Rin when it's serious. That was true; they really do look alike, that both Rin and Len could pass off for twins. They share the same last name. Rin was also older by some few minutes. However, some of the duets those two sang though are also love songs. They really don't have a definite relationship, by blood or by heart. Miku pondered upon this. True, no one really had a definite relationship. She should know. She was the target of wrath whenever Len and she sung duets together from two little pests: Neru and good old 'Scottei' the deranged lunatic who declared war on all Vocaloids. Those two have a really obsessive crush when it comes to the petite blond, one more than the other.

Len was also not good at singing without his "other half". If that was true and it all lead up to weird feelings, well…ugh, and then there was Rin who is so fickle when it comes to boys. 'There was that time with Moeji chocolate. Then when Meiko-nee got scammed with a fifty Yen toy and eww, why would she have a marriage fantasy about that guy of all people?'

"Eh? Is it that obvious?" Oh, right, she was in a conversation. "I'm going to miss you, you know that, right?" The blonde looked down at his legs and sighed. Six months can be a long time especially if one of her destinations might be outer space itself. She sighed as well and patted his back, while pointing up to the night sky with her other hand. "You see that, Len-kun? There are so many stars up there. I can say a speech how we are under the same sky, but it'll be a long one and I'm better at singing than speaking. That's Yuzuki-chan's specialty and the Tsukuyomi siblings. So I'll sing with you, and you can keep that song in your heart."

She took out one of the music sheets she kept with her just in case. Len looked over and coughed loudly. It was one of their more intimate duets, nothing sexy, but very gushy and fluffy. He began to sing and pointed at the stars, while she laughed and soon followed with her own voice. They finished their song within minutes and collapsed to the ground, laughing, then Miku pointed towards the moon that was unusually bright, and sang another song.

"I'm really, really going to miss you, senpai. Will you write to me and keep in touch?"

She laughed, and he loved how musically it resonated against his ears. "Of course, Len-kun. I have to get ready. I leave for Tokyo on the crack of dawn and board at Narita the next day to Korea. I'm performing a duet with SeeU for two nights then I'm going to China."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and twirled her long hair around her fingers. "But I promise, even if I have jet-lag, I'll take time to write to you, ok? I might not be able to do it in Outer Space, though. I'll be busy rehearsing with Galaco and I doubt there's any internet up there even with all those satellites. But whenever I'll see Japan, I'll always look down to our house, or tent, if Kaito-nii still buys more freezers and ice cream for his stupid scam, so you'll know that I'm always up there watching over you. I'll miss everyone, especially you, Len-kun."

He stood up first and held out a hand to her. She took it and looked at him, seeing a different person for the first time. 'How did he get so tall? He hasn't looked this mature since we got our append upgrades years ago.' Even if he was two years younger than her, he was quickly gaining height. She shrugged the idea off with indifference and gave him a quick peck on his forehead, something that she can still reach if she tilts her head a bit. "Ne, Len-kun, good night. I'll see you in six months."

She turned back to their tent, yurt, or hut, or whatever that pathetic excuse for a house should be (they should lock Kaito up in a freezer for a year next time).

He looked at the ground she just laid on a while ago and gave one last hearty sigh. "I'll miss you, Miku-_neesan_."


End file.
